Hanya sebuah afeksi
by Miellea Rounavy
Summary: Hanya sebuah afeksi, antara kau dan kakak terkasihmu.../republish/RnR?


**-Hanya sebuah afeksi-**

.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Family

Warning : **2nd PoV** used, human names used, **AU**, abal, miss/typo(s), **not** so-one-sided-love fic, possibly OOC, **shounen-ai** **incest**, maybe it is a **songfic** (I'm translating the song lyric to Indonesian, because FFn forbidding songfic -_-) etc.

Pair : ScotEng

Note :

'_**note**_' : lirik lagu yg sy terjemahkan

"note" : bicara biasa, dg suara

'note' : bicara dlm hati, batin, pikiran

-England : Arthur Kirkland

-Scotland : Rhey Kirkland

-Northern Ireland : Eiric Kirkland

-Ireland : Eirin Kirkland

-Wales : William Kirkland

-Sealand : Peter Kirkland

**Read this as you listening Taylor Swift's song **:** Breathe.**

.

_**Hetalia **__belongs to__** Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Breathe **__song belongs __to__** Taylor Swift**_

_**I **__just own__** the story idea**_

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ.**

_**.**_

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos tirai marun ruang tidurmu, kau mengernyit sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka sebelah matamu yang terganggu oleh silaunya cahaya matahari.

"...Pagi," gumammu lirih dengan suara bagai tercekik. Jantungmu berdegup kencang, menantikan sebuah disturbansi pagi yang rutin dilakukan oleh anggota keluargamu.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima-

BRRAAAKKK!

Dan tebakanmu benar, pintu kamarmu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sesosok lelaki. Kau berharap bahwa lebih baik itu Eirin –oh, mustahil, Eirin itu wanita- atau Eiric atau William saja –oh, atau Peter saja sekalian, tapi tuhan belum mendengar doamu.

"Pemalas, bangunlah."

Suaranya dingin, kau sangat tahu itu. Maka kau putar kepalamu hingga menghadapnya, dan kau tunjukkan sebuah wajah terganggu –yang tiap pagi selalu menjadi ekspresi wajibmu. Kau tahu hatimu melarangmu untuk memberikan sambutan yang tak kalah dinginnya dengan dia, alih-alih sebuah senyum pagi yang seharusnya tersemat.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu? Bangun, turun, lalu makan. Jangan berlama-lama!" bentaknya. Kau hanya diam bahkan sampai ia menghilang dibalik pintu sekalipun –tanpa ada sapaan selamat pagi yang terlontar.

Kamu menghela nafas berat atas sikapnya, dan berbisik lirih, "Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan 'selamat pagi', Rhey."

**oOo**

Kau mengangkat lengan kananmu dan melihat jam tangan yang bertengger _anteng_ disana. Jarumnya bekerjasama menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, kau langsung berjalan menuju pelataran parkir sekolahmu –ya, ya, kau masihlah seorang siswa _Senior High_.

Kau pasang _earphone_ hitam pada kedua telingamu dan memutar sebuah lagu dari _playlist_ di i-Pod hijaumu. Terdengar alunan gitar akustik yang merdu, bagai mengiringi langkah kakimu.

Setelah beberapa detik, suara seorang penyanyi wanita keluar, menyanyikan lagu yang sedang kau dengarkan. Kau simak baik-baik tiap liriknya, kau hayati musik yang mengiringi lagu tersebut.

Dan kau tahu, setelah kau memahami isi lagu itu, terhentilah langkahmu. Kau berdiam disana, terus mendengarkan dengan baik. Sepi, pikirmu, ya, sepi sekali pelataran parkir itu.

'_**Dan kita tahu ini tak pernah jadi sederhana dan tak pernah mudah, tiada pernah jelas, dan tak ada yang akan menyelamatkanku...**_'

'Seperti aku', pikirmu. Terus kau mendengarkan lagu itu, dan kau ulangi saat habis, mendengarkan lagi dan lagi.

'_**Dan aku tak bisa, bernafas tanpa hadirmu, tapi harus kulakukan...**_'

Kau mulai sadar kau sudah berdiam terlalu lama, hingga akhirnya kau putuskan untuk pulang sekarang. Kau hampiri motormu, dan kau melaju pergi seiring alunan lagu milik aktris wanita asal Amerika tersebut.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan lagu itu terus menjadi pengiringmu, tiap liriknya kau hayati laiknya sebuah memoar yang dilantunkan untuk mengingatkanmu.

'_**Kulihat wajahmu dalam pikiranku seiring diriku pergi, karena tak satupun dari kita yang mengira akan berakhir dengan cara ini.**_'

Ya, dan bagaimana akhirnya aku dan Rhey nanti? Batinmu sarat.

'_**Manusia tetaplah manusia, dan terkadang kita mengubah pikiran-pikiran kita,**_' dan aku terus menganggapmu sebagai kakak yang paling kucintai didunia, bahkan lebih dari sekedar saudara. Lagi-lagi kau teringat akan dia.

'_**Tapi itu seakan membunuhku, melihatmu pergi setelah selama ini...**_'

Apa dia akan benar-benar pergi ke Skotlandia menyusul ayah? Dan hingga akhirnya sebuah lagu menuntunmu pada sesak. Kau tak ingin dia pergi, tidak. Kau hanya ingin ia terus disisimu, meski ia akan terus bersikap bahwa ia membencimu.

'_**Musik mengalun bagaikan sebuah akhir dari film yang sedih, ini adalah jenis akhiran yang sangat tak ingin kau lihat. Karena ini sebuah tragedi yang hanya akan menghempasmu jatuh...**_'

.

Kau parkir motormu di garasi, dan melangkahkan kaki-kakimu menuju teras rumah. Sesaat kau terdiam, mendapati banyak barang diteras depan rumahmu.

Lalu kakak perempuanmu keluar dan mendapati dirimu yang membisu dan menatap heran pada barang-barang yang ada.

Ia menghampirimu, dan menepuk pundakmu perlahan. Merasa ia perlu menjelaskan, ia bicara, "Arthur," panggilnya, berupaya menyadarkanmu dari kebisuan dan keterpatunganmu. Kau menoleh.

"Rhey akan pergi siang ini. Sudah diputuskan ia akan bekerja di perusahaan ayah." dan kau makin terdiam. Baru saja sebuah lagu merefleksikan afeksimu, dan kini kekhawatiranmu menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang tak lagi dapat dielakkan.

"O-oh, begitu..." gumammu perlahan. Diluar kau kelihatan seperti baik-baik saja, namun tak ada yang tahu kau menangis didalam sana.

'_**Tapi itu seakan membunuhku, melihatmu pergi setelah selama ini...**_'

Pikiranmu semakin berkecamuk. Dia akan pergi, menghilang dari sisimu, dari tiap waktumu. Tapi percuma saja, takkan bisa dihentikan, tak bisa diubah. Hanya kau yang harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang tiap detiknya kian menusukmu.

'_**Musik mengalun bagaikan sebuah akhir dari film yang sedih, ini adalah jenis akhiran yang sangat tak ingin kau lihat. Karena ini sebuah tragedi yang hanya akan menghempasmu jatuh...**_'

Kau baru saja sadar, bahwa musik belumlah berhenti. Kau beranjak dari teras rumahmu, berjalan pelan masuk kedalam rumah untuk mendapati kakakmu Rhey sedang termangu dalam kebisuan di salah satu sofa yang ada diruang tamu.

Kau berhenti. Dia duduk membelakangimu, masih terdiam. Kau membuka mulutmu, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini kau tahan, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

Rhey menoleh, merasakan dirimu yang masih menatapinya dengan mulut terkatup. Sedikit berjengit dia, sekilas senyum tipis menghampiri ekspresi kakunya –hanya sekilas. Setelahnya kau hanya tahu bahwa kau ditarik pergi olehnya.

Dia terus menarikmu –bukan, dia membimbingmu, menuntunmu dengan memegang tanganmu erat. Didepan pintu kamarnya, dia berhenti.

"Rhey?" bisikmu. Ia masih tak bergeming, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu dan mengajakmu masuk.

Duduk di ranjang yang selama ini ditempatinya dan menatap lurus pada matamu. "Arthur," panggilnya. Kau menatapnya, heran sekaligus senang. Tak biasanya kalian bicara dengan atmosfer damai begini.

"Aku akan pergi," katanya. Kau mengangguk lirih. "Entah seberapa lama... aku..."

'_**Dan sekarang aku tak mengerti akan seperti apa tanpamu disisiku...**_'

Untung saja kau hanya memakai sebelah dari sepasang _earphone_-mu sejak memasuki teras rumah. Kau menyimak dengan baik tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'_**Dan kita tahu ini tak pernah jadi sederhana dan tak pernah mudah, tiada pernah jelas, dan tak ada yang akan menyelamatkanku...**_'

"Ini... sulit untukku," katamu sembari menahan sengguk tangis yang mengancam keluar.

Namun dia hanya diam, tanpa melepas pandangan matanya dari _emerald_-mu.

'_**Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kuketahui sebaik aku mengenal tanganku sendiri.**_'

Rhey beranjak dari duduknya, menyejajarkan diri denganmu. Tanpa kau duga, ia memajukan kepalanya, kearahmu. Dan yang semakin membuatmu kaget adalah saat bibir lembutnya menutupi milikmu. Dia menciummu. Lembut.

Hanya beberapa detik, namun sanggup membuat rona merah menguasaimu keseluruhan wajahmu. Beserta hangat yang mulai mendekapmu kala kalian bertemu tatap.

Kau diam, dia diam.

Kalian hanya saling menatap dalam senyap, mata kalianlah yang bicara. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk kembali maju dan berbisik, "aku mencintaimu, Arthur. Selamat tinggal..."

Dia pergi, dan kau jatuh terduduk. Tangismu tak dapat lagi dibendung, terus airmata itu menuruni pipi-pipimu. Bibirmu terkatup rapat, dan dadamu sesak.

_'Aku juga mencintaimu, Rhey.'_

Satu tahun sudah ia pergi, dan hingga kini kau tetap tak dapat menutup lubang menganga didasar hatimu.

Kau mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Dan bukankah ia juga sama? Kau tahu itu, dalam lubuk hatimu kau sangat tahu kalian saling mencintai dan mengasihi.

'_**And I can't, Breathe... Without you, but I have to...**_'

Kau masih saja menyimpan lagu itu. Saat kau merindukan dia, lagu tersebut akan menjadi pengingatmu akan sosoknya.

Ya, perasaanmu hanya sebuah afeksi, namun itu nyata. Dan afeksi itulah yang membimbingmu untuk terus mencintainya. Hanya sebuah afeksi... namun penuh dengan kehangatan.

.

**END**

.

**A/N** : halo~ saya ai-em-di-out-hour yang ganti penname :)

Saya repost nih, habis saya ngerasa ada sesuatu yang gaenak d publishan sbelumnya.

Saya tahu endingnya msh saja abal dan ngga enak, maafkan saya, saya masih baru sehingga blm bisa membuat cerita yang... bagus #bows

Nah, untuk semuanya, saya mohon bimbingannya ya! :)

Yang saya pakai adalah lagunya Taylor Swift yang Breathe.

Oke, silakan ungkapkan kesan kalian untuk cerita ini lewat review ya~

Salam,

Miel.


End file.
